How I came to be:
by LostinStories
Summary: Nowhere is it written how the Volturi came to be. How they were changed. Now finally you see the beginning. See their destinies unfold. We start with Felix and see his previous life, and which royal he is most loyal too.
1. Chapter 1

The year was approximately 400 BC and the place was Sparta in ancient Greece.

Sparta was a great city to life in, it was cultured, sophisticated, beautiful and structured. Structured mostly because Spartan life revolved around the military, focused on training and excellence in the army.

I was eighteen and in my final year of the 'Agoge'. Like all Spartian boys, I had started training at the age of seven. Being a small and clumsy kid at first. I was now the talles, fastest and most lethal soldier of all.

I was the era of King Leonidas the first, son of king Anaxandridas. He was said to be a descendent of Heracles. King Leonidas was a very proud man because of this, he would not tolerate weakness or shame. He lived for his honor and the honor of Sparta.

One evening he told his troops that we would be marching against Persia, they had insulted him and the strength of Sparta. So we would march against and defeat yet another enemy. I couldn't wait, finally I was of sufficient age to join the battle.

On the eve of battle, I was summoned to the house of King Leonidas. Where I was met by him, his wife Gorgo and their daughter. The daughter was princess Sulpicia, a tall woman, beautiful. With long golden hair and bright blue eyes that showed ancient wisdom in them.

She walked to me as soon as I entered and bowed, she then presented me with a shield, with the family crest on it. She looked me straight in the eye when she said; 'Ei tài, èi èpi tàs.'

I was shocked, the king's daughter just presented me with her shield, with her honor. I blushed and bowed low not knowing how to answer her appropriately.

The king stopped me before I had a chance to respond, to accept the honor presented. He told me that I was the most accomplished young man of my generation and he wanted me here. To protect his daughter, be her body guard, her shadow. To protect her from all harm even if it mend sacrificing my own life.

I didn't have to think twice and accepted the shield. From that day on I would guard, protect and serve the vision of beauty that stood before me.

The men and with them the king left for battle the next day and we knew it would be weeks before we heard from them. I lived at the kinds house, took care of M'lady Sulpicia, even becoming her friend and confidant.

When one night, the castle was penetrated. The rest of the guards in uproar, servants and guards getting slaughtered. The death toll rising fast. People were screaming every where, screaming that it was the work of just one man. A demon, the devil himself was upon us.

Quickly I was in M'lady Sulpicia's chambers, waking her up and watching over her. It took a long time and all the screaming had stopped, when the doors of the bed chamber flew open and he stood there. The devil.

His hair as black as the night and eyes were as red as rubies. His hands and mouth covered in blood.

'She's mine,' he growled as I took my sword and charged him.

He knocked me aside like I was that seven year old weak boy once more. Before my mind faded into the dark night I saw him taking M'lady and hearing her screams as he ran.

I woke up to a house in ruins and surrounded by dead servants and guards. Only the house of the king was in distress, the rest of the city was untouched. Unvisited by the demon.

For three days I walked around, burying the dead, aiding Queen Gorgo, who incredibly, had survived. On the third day after the attack word came from the king. King Leonidas had died in battle. The loss of the husband and daughter in such a short period of time was to much for the Queen. She died of a broken heart.

That night, after the Queen's funeral I sat outside, contemplating all that had happened. When a woman came walking toward me, it wasn't until she stood in front of me and greeted me that I recognized M'lady Sulpicia. My knees almost gave out in shock at the sight of her.

'M'lady….you live. But – but the devil'

I couldn't comprehend what had happened especially when she lowered the hood of her travelling cloak. Reveling that her once sapphire eyes were now crimson red. She put a hand on my cheek and I shivered at her cold touch.

'You served me well, my brave Felix. Would you remain to do so? Would you continue to see to my safety?'

I nodded at her request, she bend forward, toward me as to kiss my cheek.

This is how I came to be.


	2. Chapter 2 How Demetri came to be

**A/N**

**True, Felix is his story was supposed to be a one-shot. The story of how he came to be a vampire was told and that was supposed to be it. But I just can't get Felix out of my mind. He's very honorable in my mind and I can see him as a very important part of the Volturi Guard even though he has no 'power' to speak off. His power to me is not only his strength but his immense loyalty. So I will probably continue to write about him. **

**Of course he 'belongs' to Stephanie Meyer (Felix would not agree with that saying he only belongs to his coven). **

**I would like to thank my brother for letting me post on his FF profile (Yes StoryLost writes this, of course with a lot of help from my brother). **

**And I would like to ask for reviews, for a writer nothing is better. Let me know what you think please. **

**Hopefully you will all enjoy Felix his reunion with Demetri.**

The year was approximately 400 BC and the place was ancient Greece.

I was crouched down in the hills outside of Nemea.

My old regiment had put up camp for the night at the foot of the hill. King Leonidas had died in the Battle of Thermopylae three years earlier and since then his younger brother Cleombrotus ruled as regent of Sparta. Cleombrotus was prone to expend Sparta's territory, he was obsessed with strengthening Sparta. And expansion was his way to achieve that.

His army had been on the move north for weeks now and I've been following them all that time. Time and time again I saw them engage in battle, just watching what happened, not intervening with the outcome. And for nights I had walked over the battle grounds searching for my friend. But every night he wasn't with the mortally wounded or the dead. I thought it would have been easier, to take him from the life he knew and give him a new one only when he had no chance to live anymore. But time was running out.

My new life had given me many opportunities, including not only to serve and protect M'lady Sulpicia but also her husband Aro and his brothers. They were the royalty of this world, the world of the immortals. And they had blessed me, taken me in, putting me in charge of their guards and now they had given me permission to go back and get my friend. My friend that was like a brother to me in my old life. But tonight my time ran out, I had to go back to my Masters and I would bring my brother with me.

Slowly I made my way down the hill, toward the camp. I made no sound as I approached the men who were making their ways toward their beds. I grinned slowly, my new life had so many advantages, the night didn't bother me any longer. My eyes could see as well as they did during the day, the night had no secrets for me anymore. Neither did anything else for that matter. I could see for miles, I could see everything, every leaf that moved in the wind, every bat that flew through the sky. And not only see them but I could smell and hear them too. The secrets of the world were revealed to me.

Tonight I wore my old regiment clothing, I left my black travelling cloak on the hill, knowing I would find it again on my way back. The men suspected nothing while I walked among them, the night hiding my ruby eyes. My throat burning as I smelled the men going about their business. The ones that stood guard for the night nodded at me, seeming slightly confused as to who I was. But none of that mattered. I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth and followed the scent that lead my way through the camp. Finally I ended up at a small tent at the end of the camp, I grinned, knowing he would volunteer to set up his tent here on the perimeter. Still fearless.

I drew the flap of the tent back and stepped inside, immediately he was crouched on his cot a dagger in his hand and eyes wide with anger and sleep.

'Don't hurt yourself my old friend'

He frowned, he watched me move inside and sit down on the cot opposite of his, he blinked his eyes once. Twice. But when I sat motionless he relaxed his stance, sitting down, his feet on the ground and his dagger in his lap.

'I know your build, I can recognize your voice. Have you come back from Hades? Did Ares send me a vision so I will go bravely unto the battlefield tomorrow? Will I finally join my brother in the underworld?'

I could not help but smile at my old friend, he was always the one for words.

'You smile at me, vision of my upcoming doom. Is my demise a joyous occasion to you?'

'Demetri, my brother. You still live by the word and the will of the Gods'

'How can I not, when you are before me. You have long been dead'

'Verily my blood may no longer run and my heart may have stopped. Yet I walk the earth my brother'

He shook his head. Demetri was an educated man, he had been thought by Thucydides when he was just a boy. His parents were wealthy citizens of Sparta and he had been raised to abide to the will of the Gods, to honor them in everything.

'Felix?'

I simply nodded, watching my brother wrap his mind around what I was here to tell him.

'We came home, the king was dead. The queen had died, the princess taken. We've searched for you brother. Where did you go?'

'Had I not sworn to protect the princess, my old friend. The night she was taken I failed at my duties, but never again will I do so. I still serve her and will continue to'

He tilted his head; 'You guard her? From the endless teeth of Keberos?'

I laughed softly.

'No brother. I have not met the eyes of Charon the ferryman either. Nor did we need the silver coins. We never descended into Hades, my friend. We did not cross the river Styx. Feel that I am here, that I am not sent but came free of will and heart.'

I places my hand onto his shoulder and he jumped slightly, I knew I was cold and hard as the marble of the temple Olympieion. I withdrew my hand, flexing it. The warmth of his skin lingering on my palm and the venom pooled in my mouth. I realized only then that it had been four days since I had last fed. And I only now knew how much I needed the hunt.

'Fear not'

He looked at me, his eyes roaming my features as he tried to understand what all was happened and if he should believe it.

'Would you come with me brother? For I have told tales of you to Queen Sulpicia. Tales of your speed and your security with the sword. And she is most anxious to meet you. Would you honor her and come with me?'

He nodded slowly looking straight in my eyes, though through the darkness he could not see their coloring.

'How can I refuse my brother, who saved me so many times and now has returned from the dead'

We both stood up at the same time, and like it was only yesterday that we had finished training together we pledge allegiance to each other. His right hand over my quiet heart and mine over his beating one.

We nodded once and quietly left the camp.

This is how my brother came to be.


	3. Chapter 3 How Corin came to be

**A/n This is for my good friend Sarah, who loves Corin so very much.**

The year was approximately 1640 and the place was old Volterra, Italy.

The vampire was struggling while I held his arms tight behind his back, one arm around his neck. He knew he wouldn't escape from me, that didn't stop him from trying though. We entered the throne room and I saw Master Aro standing up. He cocked his head to the side looking interested at the prisoners.

Demetri was behind me, the human female he was dragging with him was sobbing non-stop. She kept crying out the name of the vampire that I now planted on his knees in front of the thrones. Demetri let her go and she immediately curled her body around the vampire. Holding him best she could while I was holding him down.

"Well, well…"

Master Aro quickly looked from Caius to Marcus and he looked at me.

"Well done Felix, Demetri."

We both bowed our heads as Master Aro praised us. He slowly walked down the steps, the woman was shaking like a little leaf. But the vampire we caught was calm meeting Master Aro's eyes. I almost wanted to press his head down simply for his arrogance. But Master Aro was amused, he chuckled lightly and put both his hands on the side of the vampires face, ignoring the human completely.

After a few moments Master Aro stepped back again, clasping his hands together.

"Well, well Michael. An interesting story you have."

His eyes flashed to the human being that was clinging to the vampire in front of him. Her eyes were filled with tears but her gaze was steady and she was meeting his eyes.

Master Aro's eyes went back to the vampire, he was surprisingly calm as he looked to the human in his arms. He whispered soft words of sorry and love in her ear, causing her tears to spill over.

"Curious."

Everybody looked again at Master Aro.

"It's curious that even though you love this human, Michael. You made all the mistakes you did, you broke all our laws."

"Desperation and love override logic, my lord."

Master Aro nodded at Michaels words, he looked almost apologetic as he turned back to his throne and sat down. He held out both his hands and his brothers gripped them automatically. Lord Caius looked at the prisoners with pure disgust on his face, while lord Marcus looked off in the distance. He seemed not to care.

Master Aro's eyes connected with mine and he nodded once.

"But not the human."

Demetri grabbed the human girl and dragged her away from the vampire as she started screaming to let her go and let her go back to him. Michael smiled at the human, as if he already made peace with his fate. He closed his eyes at the same instant I tore his head from his neck. The human fell silent at the sound it made, the sound of marble crashing and tearing into marble. I tossed his head behind me, tore his arms from his body before signaling two lower guards to come and collect the pieces. They would burn him in the dungeons. It was done.

"Michael had some interesting thoughts about you my dear."

The human was now trembling at the steps before the Masters throne. Demetri and I had take our usual positions on either side of the room. And were staring at the human as well.

"I don't care anymore."

She whispered the words, but that didn't matter. We all heard them. She was still staring at the door through which the lower guards had left with the pieces of her former mate.

"He was a fool for not turning you sooner."

"I never knew he was different."

Master Aro laughed softly at that.

"It doesn't matter dear, after tonight you won't remember him."

She looked up into his eyes and started shivering slightly.

"You will kill me."

She didn't even pose it as a question, just a fact. She looked around the room at that, her gaze moving back to Demetri's and mine. She was with the vampire when we took him prisoner, she'd seen our strength, our speed. And even if she didn't exactly know what we are, she knew there wasn't any point in running.

Master Aro, chuckled softly and got up, he motioned for me to grab the human.

"We shall make her comfortable for her change."

Demetri's eyebrows shut up and Jane, who was still standing next to Master Aro's throne, was looking grim at his words. She didn't like it whenever Master Aro decided to bring a new guard a board. Master Aro walked to the human and put his hand on her cheek.

"Yes," he whispered. "Michael had some interesting ideas about you. Let's go see for ourselves shall we."

At that he exited the room and I followed him with the human girl.

That's how Corin came to be.

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
